Happy Day?
by Matsumoto giih
Summary: Alguns amigos resolveram fazer sua própria festa de Natal em casa. Tudos corria bem, se não fosse por um serial killer foragido da cadeia... e que se escondeu dentro da casa.
1. Vamos começar a festa

**Happy****... Day?**

Muahahahaha, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic de horror 8DD só gostaria de dizer que o ultimo capitulo desta fic será postada no dia 24 de dezembro, afinal ela está relacionada ao natal

Bom, eu tinha dito que ia começar a fic Alucinação, mas só vou posta-la ao termino desta, ou seja só em 2008 ela estará no ar. É que tenho de planejar um pouco mais ela! Mas enquanto isso vocês podem ler essa x3

Então vamos a fic!

**Capitulo 1 – Vamos começar a festa.**

Seis amigos se encontravam envolta de uma mesa, mantinham seus olhos fixos ao centro dela aonde podia se ver algumas cartas de baralho, suas expreções estavam sérias. O silêncio reinava no ar.

Mas logo ele acabou por parte de um grito que vinha de uma garota de cabelos castanhos, presos em dois coques.

- Flush – ela gritava enquanto mostrava as duas cartas que segura.

- Full House – um menino de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes mostrava calmamente suas duas cartas.

- Não é justo! Eu ia ganhar! – a menina dos coques falava.

- Tenten, aceite que você perdeu – um garoto de olhos e cabelos cor de ônix, falava num tom zombadeiro.

- Mas eu ia ganhar – choramingava Tenten.

- Que cena – dessa vez quem falava era uma menina de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes.

- Qual? A da Tenten? – perguntava um menino loiro de olhos azuis.

- Não! A nossa! Aqui estamos nós, na véspera de Natal jogando pôquer! - a garota de cabelos rosas falava.

- Sakura tem razão – uma menina de cabelos azuis e olhos perolados falava.

- Mas não tem mais nada pra fazer! – resmungava Tenten.

- Deu de reclamar, né Tenten! Só porque o Haku teve que ficar em Nova York você fica dando esses ataques! – o garoto de cabelos vermelhos falava.

- Cala a boca Gaara! – gritava Tenten.

- A verdade dói – zombava dessa vez o de cabelos ônix.

- Quieto Sasuke! – Sakura falava de modo autoritário.

- Gente! Vamos tentar aproveitar esse Natal juntos! – o loiro falava.

Ao ouvirem isso, todos olharam para o loiro com certa raiva.

- Se a idéia foi do Naruto porque tinha que ser na minha casa? – indagava Sakura.

- Sei lá! – respondia o de cabelos ônix.

A idéia de um Natal em conjunto veio de Naruto. Todos ali presentes naquela casa eram amigos de infância, no total eram em onze, mas cinco não puderam vir por motivos de trabalho, família e outros. Sempre todos foram unidos, só que ao se formarem começaram a se separar. Cada um foi atraz de seu sonho.

Se casaram, compraram casas, tiveram filhos.

A festa serviria para tentar uni-los novamente, mas a festa se resumia a Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara e Tenten.

Enquanto discutiam, no final da rua, a uns 500 metros de distância da casa, um grupo de fugitivos da prisão, altamente perigosos – assassinos, fugiam da policia correndo pela rua sem movimento.

Resolveram se separar, um deles continuou correndo pela rua quando teve a idéia de entrar em uma casa. Subiu em uma arvore e esperou a policia passar, depois pelos galhos entrou por uma janela aberta.

Em uma casa aonde se encontravam seis amigos dentro...

**Fim do primeiro capitulo**

**Que realização, essa ****fic**** eu to escrevendo ela pra ser mais comprida em capítulos, ao contrario da Alem de uma brincadeira que tinha capítulos curtos. ****Essa primeiro episodio**** não tem terror, mas, nos próximos episódios essa realidade vai mudar risada maléfica **

**Só espero receber muitas ****r****eviews**** 8DD**

**Kissus**** '3'**


	2. Um recado na escuridão

**Happy... Day?**

**Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela minha ausência! É que tinha prometido a muitas pessoas me empenhar mais na fic 8 Princesas no Castelo, e ela é uma fic de fichas, então é mais difícil u.u outros comentários se encontraram no final da fic!!**

**Vamos a história!**

**2° capitulo – Um recado na escuridão.**

O serial killer corria pelas ruas geladas, o único jeito de fugir seria entrando dentro de uma casa. Todas se encontravam fechadas, afinal normalmente as pessoas viajam nesta época do ano, mas havia uma casa como outras tantas, que se encontrava com as luzes acessas; o serial parou de correr e fitou a casa, era de dois andares.

No segundo andar da casa ele percebeu que uma janela, que ser de um quarto, se encontrava aberta. Aquela seria sua porta para a casa. Ele subiu em uma arvore que ficava na frente da casa, e por um dos galhos ele adentrou na casa.

Ele olhou para o cômodo aonde estava, não era muito grande, era um quarto de menina, as paredes pintadas de branco com sakuras desenhadas em rosa claro davam um ar de tranqüilidade ao lugar, nas paredes, pendurados havia muitos murais de fotos, todos lotados com fotografias sempre de um mesmo grupo de jovens, em algumas estavam em vários, outras estavam em poucos.

O serial olhava para cada foto daquele cômodo, até que uma lhe chamou a atenção.

Nela aquele mesmo grupo das outras fotos estavam em volta de uma mesa, era natal ele concluiu pelo peru na mesa e os enfeites, mas o que seria uma foto normal na verdade era algo que poderia ser chamada de zoada. Cada pessoa da foto fazia diferentes, alguns com caretas outros com gestos... Mas alguns desses gestos eram com facas, as poses eram como se fossem matar uns aos outros.

Não podia deixar de abrir um sorriso no rosto, não era de felicidade, era um sorriso macabro de alguém sedento por sangue. Continuava a contemplar a foto quando ouviu vozes vindas do primeiro andar, em passos lentos, ele saiu do quarto e se viu em um corredor que seguindo reto dava em outros cinco quartos e talvez três banheiros, alem da entrada para o sótão e a escada que levava ao primeiro andar.

Ele andou até o começo da escada aonde se escondeu atraz de um pilastre que ficava nas grandes de segurança, era largo o bastante para conseguir o esconder. Não conseguia ver muita coisa, mas o suficiente para que outro sorriso se abrisse em seu rosto.

No andar de baixo um jovem de cabelos vermelhos tentava sem sucesso abrir a porta que levava a rua. Uma garota de cabelos rosa passava com um peru todo torrado numa bandeja, um moreno levava um prato de salada. Uma morena dava alguns retoques na arvore de natal, e a jovem de olhos perolados colocava os pratos e copos na mesa e o loiro tentava ligar a TV.

O serial passou a mão nos cabelos negros, deu uma risada baixa e voltou ao quarto de sakuras, pegou um caderno que havia na escrivaninha e arrancou uma pagina, pegou uma caneta e começou a escrever algumas coisas na folha.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto tentava ligar a TV na tomada, mas percebeu logo depois da terceira tentativa que os encaixes eram um poucos diferentes e que colocar um transformador.

- Teme tem um transformador ai na cozinha? – Naruto gritava em plenos pulmões.

Sasuke vinha trazendo um prato de salada da cozinha.

- Não tem nenhum! Mas já pensou em olhar lá em cima Dobe? – Sasuke falou em resposta.

Naruto ouviu a resposta e saiu andando em direção a escada, chegou ao pé da mesma, ia começar a subir quando as luzes da casa se apagaram, Naruto já ia sair do caminho da escada, até que ouviu a voz de Sakura, falando com ele.

- Naruto já que você está subindo, vai no meu quarto e pega no banheiro algumas velas?! Elas estão na gaveta do lado da parede!

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? – o loiro indagava, querendo se safar do trabalho.

- Está com medo do escuro, Dobe?

- Claro que não Teme! Só que tenho preguiça de ir até lá!

- Naruto vai logo e não reclama! – a dona da cabeleira rosa gritou.

O loiro subiu as escadas, e logo estava no corredor, foi em direção do quarto de Sakura , ia tapeando pelas paredes para não esbarrar em nada ou simplesmente se perder. Entrou no quarto aonde uma brisa gelada e gostosa entrava pela janela do quarto.

Entrou no banheiro e abriu a gaveta do lado da parede, aonde havia um monte de velas coloridas, guardou algumas no bolso da calça e deixou uma em cima da pia. De dentro do bolso do casaco tirou um isqueiro com o qual acendeu a vela que tinha deixado fora do bolso.

Pegou a vela e saiu do quarto, estava saindo do quarto quando reparou numa folha de papel em cima da cama, a curiosidade foi maior e ele pegou a folha.

Seus olhos se arregalaram muito, havia lido tudo que estava escrito na folha.

**Continua no próximo capitulo!**

**Yoo o/**

**Não tenho muito o que dizer aqui -.- responder as reviews? Sim vamos começar!**

**Pombo correio x33**

**teca-chan: **mente maligna o caramba òó ta ai o 2° capitulo!!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **que bom que você vai amar acompanhar fico bastante feliz!

**Hiei-and-shino: **vou ser sincera u.u eu já planejei a morte da Hinata e a do Gaara u.u e nem demorei tanto pra postar viu 8DDD poste a sua fic de terror! Vou adorar acompanha-la

**Noanohakobune 1080: **que bom que você está gostando e também fico feliz por, bem '''o.o te deixar com medo na Alem de uma brincadeira. Vou tentar ser rápida! Mas não vou prometer nada 833

**Pandora Potter-jm: **que bom ter uma fã de Alem de uma brincadeira (alem da Hiei-and-shino entre outros...) que está lendo esta fic

**Hyuuga Hame: **não se preocupe... você terá sangue, muito sangue 8DDDD

**Kissus '3'**


	3. Revelação

**Happy****... Day?**

**Eu sei, eu sei u.ú**** O ultimo capitulo não foi postado dia 24 ¬¬ Mas gente, eu tive um surto de criatividade**

**Agora eu estou bem melhor, e com o destino de alguns personagens traçados, ****muahahahaha**** \risada do mal/ Tanto que a ****Juju-chan**** já sabe o de alguns u.u (****obs****: no MSN acabei soltando um quilo de ****spoilers****xDD**

**Capitulo 3 – Revelação**

Como num impulso, Naruto saiu correndo do quarto e mais tropeçando do que correndo ele desceu as escadas e chegou na sala, aonde todos se encontravam.

Naruto respirava rápido e fortemente, todos olhavam para ele com curiosidade. O que dera nele para correr feito um condenado... Mal sabiam eles, que todos estavam.

- Gente!! Leiam isso, rápido! - Ao terminar de falar Naruto jogou o pedaço de papel que achara em cima da cama.

Gaara pegou o papel, leu e releu várias vezes. Assim como os outros que se aproximaram e por cima do ombro do amigo leram junto.

- Que brincadeira de mau gosto Naruto! – Sakura gritava com o mesmo.

- Eu não estou brincando Sakura-chan! – Naruto retrucava com a dona da cabeleira rosa.

- Que coisa ridícula Dobe, se quisesse pregar uma peça na gente. Pelo menos mudasse a sua letra! – Sasuke jogou o papel de volta.

- Mas não fui eu que escrevi isso! Acreditem em mim!

- Nós de uma prova! Uma prova de que você está falando a verdade – Gaara chegava cada vez mais perto de Naruto – E nós acreditaremos em você.

- Mas... Eu não sei como provar...

- Então não é verdade - Tenten falou friamente.

- Não tenham tanta certeza – Uma voz vinda do escuro falou.

Todos sentiram um arrepio correr a espinha, Naruto não estava mentindo! Realmente havia alguém na casa...

- Quem está ai? – Sasuke perguntou segurando a vela contra o peito numa forma de proteção.

Mas ninguém respondeu a pergunta. O silencio voltou a reinar sobre o grupo e pela sala. Sakura se virou para o grupo.

- Acho melhor ficarmos todos juntos – ela disse meio amedrontada.

- É o melhor a se fazer nesse momento – Gaara concordou.

- Não devíamos ligar para a policia? – Tenten perguntava um pouco receosa.

- Não está funcionando! – Sasuke que parecia ter saído da sala há um instante adentrou na mesma novamente com o telefone na mão – Está sem sinal!

- O que vamos fazer? Estamos trancados aqui dentro com um serial-killer e o telefone está sem sinal! – O desespero começara a tomar conta de Tenten, que começara a mecher nos cabelos e apertá-los como numa forma de extraviar o nervosismo e o medo.

- Tenten fique calma! Desde que a gente fique junto nada vai acontecer com a gente – Sakura abraçava a amiga e mesmo tentando mostrar ser forte, deixou as grossas lagrimas saírem e molharem seu rosto. – Ficar desesperado não vai adiantar nada!

Naruto foi o único a perceber que faltava alguém ali. Olhou em volta para ver se a via, mas nada. Mesmo com as palavras de Sakura, o desespero começou a tomar conta dele.

- Pessoal... – Naruto parecia mais do que amedrontado, estava nervoso e algumas lagrimas teimavam em sair.

- O que foi Naruto? – Sakura olhou para ele ainda com os olhos molhados e a vista embaçada por causa das lagrimas.

- Cadê a Hinata? – Naruto olhava para os amigos que finalmente perceberam.

Todos olhavam para os lados a procura da amiga, mas nenhum rastro dela. Ela não tinha dito aonde ia logo eles mesmos não sabiam onde a mesma estaria.

- Onde será que ela foi? Como ela pode sair de perto da gente?! – Sasuke mesmo sendo frio, mostrava que estava preocupado com a amiga.

- Temos que procurá-la! – Naruto falou num tom autoritário, nem parecia ele mesmo.

- Mas não podemos nos separar! É muito perigoso – Tenten falava tentando conter as lágrimas que caiam mesmo assim.

- Mas essa talvez seja a única chance de encontrarmos a Hinata! – Naruto agora gritava mostrando assim como estava desesperado.

- Mesmo sendo perigoso, temos que concordar com o Naruto. Essa talvez seja a única chance que temos de encontrar a Hinata – Gaara falava de maneira calma, mas sua voz o delatava mostrando que estava com muito medo.

- Então vamos nos separar! E se em meia hora não acharmos ela, voltaremos aqui certo?! – Sasuke falava de maneira em que o grupo se sentisse mais seguro – Se alguém ver algo fora do comum... Grite!

- Certo – todos concordaram.

- Eu e Tenten iremos ver aqui no andar de baixo. Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto vocês irão ver o andar de cima! – Gaara dividia os grupos.

- Então vamos? – Sakura perguntou.

- Sim, nós vemos em uma hora! – Sasuke falou antes de sair correndo junto de Sakura e Naruto em direção a escada, deixando para traz Tenten e Gaara.

**Fim do terceiro**** capitulo**

**E finalmente eu estou postando esse capitulo ****-.****- ****Gomen**** a demora ****minna**** o.o**

**Mas agora os capítulos irão sair com um pouco mais de facilidade, afinal já decidi o que vai acontecer até algum ponto da história! Só pra avisar, até agora só dois personagens não tiveram seu destino traçado. E os outros não quer dizer que vão ****estar mortos, o destino de um pode ser ficar ****vivo ****Ou até alguma outra coisa... O importante ****é****, eu ainda tenho que decidir algumas coisa. Ajeitar uns detalhes. **

**Esse capitulo**** foi todo composto por dialogo ****né**** o.O Mas o próximo vai compensar, ele não terá dialogo nenhum. Só narração... E o que será que vai acontecer? Será que ****Hinata**** será encontrada? Será que foi ****uma boa idéia eles**** se separarem? **

**Tudo isso só no próximo episodio 8DD**

**Aviso**** Para aqueles que lêem ****8**** Princesas no Castelo, o próximo capitulo vai sair logo, logo Eu já fiz metade dele!!**

**Vamos responder as ****reviews**** 83**

**Pombo Correio x3 (Pegue o pombo, pegue o pombo ****xDD**

**Yuki****Blackwell: **Sim sangue è.é Gostar do serial?? Primeira fã dele xDD E eu não posso dizer o nome dele... ainda, ou melhor, eu ainda nem decidi quem será o serial-killer xD mas acredite, ele não tem filhos xD Só espero que também goste desse capitulo

**Ero****-Kitsune21: **Sobre o chute, que nem eu disse na review acima, eu ainda não decidi quem será o serial u.u E sobre o que Está escrito no bilhete... Isso só vai ser revelado mais pra frente 8DD muahahaha \risada do mal xD/

**bruh-chan****xP: **por que todo mundo ta achando que o serial é o Itachi oó Eu ainda nem decidi quem é... Mas do jeito que as coisas tão, eu acho que o Itachi vai virar meu serial o.o Matar a Sakura? Já recebi cinco pedidos desses x33 Quem sabe, só lendo pra saber né xD

**Hiei****-and-****shino: **Jack-san, Jack-kun… Quantos Jacks O.o Uma perguntinha… Percebi uma coisa esses dias… Se me persegue né o.Õ Tudo que é fic minha se ta lá xDD Fico feliz com isso 8DD a Hinata o destino é viver ou é morrer, isso eu não posso contar – Tem que ler a fic x3 – E o Gaara eu também não conto ;X Mas te digo uma coisa, os dois já tem os destinos traçados, pode ser vivos ou mortos 8DD Eu sô má xD

**Juju-Chan**** n.n: **Viu!! Como eu prometi, antes de sexta 8D E pra você nem tem graça né, já sabe o que vai acontecer com a Hinata x33

**Hanna**** Yin-Yang: **Fala sério que você nunca percebeu que existiam fics de terror o.O Eu também adoro filmes de terror 8DD Pra escrever uma fic dessas eu tinha que gostar xD Realmente, que bom que o Haku não pode ir na festa o.o Mas ia ser interessante se ele fosse e.e

**Uchiha****Hyuuga**** Anna: **E no final e não postei no dia 24 o ultimo capitulo -.- Problemas na criatividade u.u Mas está aqui o capitulo E os próximos vão sair mais rápido 8DD

**Saya-oneechan: **Realmente 8D Eu tenho sérios problemas na cabeça xDD Que bom que dão medo 833 Fico feliz em saber que você vai ler todas as minhas fics 8DD

**Natsuno****Niji: **Se ela vai, eu não conto x33 Mas vo dizer, você é a primeira a ficar triste com a hipótese xDD E vai ter muito sangue sim è.é

**Até o próximo ****capitulo **

**Kissus**** '3'**


	4. Em cada busca

**Happy... Day?**

**Eu sei que demorei!! Mil desculpinhas, mas eu até quando postei 8 Princesas no Castelo disse o motivo da minha demora. Mas como o Nyah! Está fora do arm eu resolvi postar as fics daqui do fanfiction!**

**Se bem que eu queria continuar a escrever a minha TakuyaKanon 833 Masss, vamos a fic!**

**Capitulo 4 – Em cada busca.**

Gaara e Tenten já haviam procurado na cozinha e na sala. Faltava só ver os quartos no andar de baixo. O mesmo tinha no total de três quartos.

Os dois pararam em frente ao escuro corredor, respiraram fundo e seguiram em frente. Gaara ia na frente iluminando e Tenten trás segurando uma pequena adega, que havia pego quando fazia a ronda na cozinha.

Pararam em frente a primeira porta do corredor, Gaara a abriu e ambos os dois adentraram no local, olhando em todos os cantos quarto e logo seguindo para o banheiro, onde também não acharam nada fora do normal ou Hinata. Ou na pior das hipóteses... O assassino.

Saíram do quarto e se viram novamente no escuro corredor, foram para a próxima porta.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura ia no meio de Sasuke e Naruto. Enquanto o moreno não demonstrava medo, mesmo que o sentisse e muito, o loiro o mostrava cada vez que ouvia por menor que fosse o barulho.

- Naruto pare de ser tão medroso – disse Sasuke já bravo pelo loiro ter dado mais um ataque só por causa da madeira que rangeu por causa de um piso falso.

- Me desculpe por estar com medo de ser morto! – respondeu o loiro rispidamente.

- Ninguém vai morrer! – falou Sasuke.

- Não vamos brigar, não é um bom momento. Temos de encontrar a Hinata! – falou Sakura, assim acabando com a pequena discutição.

Continuaram a seguir caminho até pararem em frente à porta do quarto de Sasuke.

- Aqui vocês não entram! – disse o moreno.

- Agora não é hora pra não deixar a gente entrar no seu quarto! – falou Sakura um pouco brava com a reação de Sasuke.

- Vocês podem ficar ai na porta, ela fica aberta. Vocês não entram mas vem tudo! Certo? – perguntou Sasuke para os dois que afirmaram positivamente com a cabeça.

Sasuke abriu a porta do cômodo e adentrou no mesmo.

- Viram? Não há com o que se preocupar! – disse ele.

Mas no momento em que terminou de dizer isso, a porta de seu quarto se fechou num estrondo. Sasuke foi até ela e tentou abrir, mas foi em vão. Estava trancado lá dentro.

Em um dia normal, aquilo seria normal e o deixaria calmo. Mas aquele estava longe de ser um dia normal e o pânico tomou conta de si.

Ouviu ruídos vindos de um lado de seu quarto e virou a cabeça para lá, mas não viu nada somente seu aparelho de som. E logo uma música começou a tocar. Preenchendo cada canto daquele quarto.

Fazendo com que o pânico só aumentasse.

_Hello, my dear, kill me, gently__**(Olá querido, mate-me gentilmente.)**_

_A burned body doesn't leave you. __**(Um corpo queimado não abandonará você.)**_

_sukuenai to nageku nara shi sae mita darou?_ _**(Você lamenta por não poder me salvar, ao menos você **__**viu a morte?)**_

_sono kokyuu no zaratsuki wa gien totorenai ka? __**(Posso entender sua respiração dispersa como um ato falso?)**_

Aquela música... Gostava de ouvi-la e achar a letra uma grande bobagem. Mas parecia que o que quer que estava em seu quarto, achava aquela música perfeita para se matar alguém ou melhor ainda, brincar com o psicológico da pessoa que fosse matar.

E parecia estar surtindo efeito em Sasuke. Pois o mesmo já estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

Podia ouvir, alem da música, os gritos de Naruto e Sakura do outro lado da porta. Eles estavam implorando para que ele abrisse a porta.

_furishikiru kishimu ne ni furue ga yamanu __**(Sob os rangidos que derramam sobre mim, o tremor não para)**_

_nou de rikaishi tsuzukeru itami ni zetsuen wo __**(Eu quebrarei meus laços com a dor que somente posso entender com minha mente.)**_

A vela que Sasuke segurava estava começando a ficar com a luz fraca, o mesmo implorava para que ela não apagasse e o deixasse no escuro.

Pode ouvir, vindo de todos os cantos do quarto, uma risada. De alguém que se divertia.

Que como toda aquela situação estivesse lhe dando prazer, mas ai que estava. Assassinos sentem prazer a torturar suas vitimas, seja psicologicamente a fisicamente.

_Die for me...,you can't save it. __**(Morra por mim... Você não pode salvá-lo.)**_

_Is it wrong? kotaete misete __**(Isso é errado? Responda-me)**_

_hora yura yura yura to sono me yurashite __**(Veja, deixe seus olhos se agitar e ondular)**_

_nagasu namida ni uso wa nai to __**(Porque não há nenhuma mentira em lágrimas derramadas)**_

_My hand...,eyes...,mind..., and breath. __**(Minhas mãos... olhos... mente... e respiração.)**_

_saigo ni nokoru no wa yake tadarete kusari hateta kiroku to_

_ko mo sukuenu sangai __**(O que é deixado no fim são as memórias podres que foram queimadas)**_

Sasuke começou a chorar quando a vela finalmente se apagou.

No escuro pode ouvir, uma voz cantando junto com a música. Sasuke virava sua cabeça tentando achar no escuro o lugar da onde a voz vinha, mas ela parecia sair de todos os cantos.

Logo o moreno pode sentir uma certa dor na barriga, a tocou com a mão que antes segurava a vela e pode sentir que estava molhado. Levou a mão até perto do rosto e viu que era sangue.

Mas como? Não havia percebido nada!

_torimidasu hishatai no kage zouo to kyoufu wa sakebi atte __**(A sombra do modelo da fotografia vai a loucura. O ódio e o terror gritam juntos.)**_

_hagare ochita aijou ni naze kono karada made kuchihateru __**(Vendo o amor desgastado, por que este corpo deve apodrecer também?)**_

_akaku warau yami no naka de i wo haku(tsuku) tabi ni koboreta __**(Na escuridão que ri em vermelho, as tolas palavras que foram derramadas.)**_

_sukui you no nai kotoba wa sono zouo to yoku niteiru __**(Cada vez que um suspiro era liberado era igual a esse "ódio".)**_

Logo sentiu uma dor no ombro esquerdo, levou a mão até o mesmo e sentiu que ele estava molhado.

Outra dor, dessa vez no ombro direito.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que ele estava a sangrar? Onde estava o maldito assassino?!

Sasuke pode ouvir o pequeno som de passos a sua direita, mas quando olhou para a mesma direção não viu nada. Somente sentiu uma dor na perna direita.

_furishikiru kishimu ne ni furue ga yamanu __**(Sob os rangidos que caem sobre mim, o tremor não para)**_

_nou de rikaishi tsuzukeru itami ni zetsuen wo __**(Eu quebrarei meus laços com a dor que somente posso entender com minha mente.)**_

O assassino estava perto dele, estaria ao seu lado esquerdo, para poder fazer o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo lá.

Sasuke concentrou-se a olhar para a esquerda, na tentativa de ver o assassino e tentar alguma coisa, por mais inútil que fosse.

Mas logo sentiu a dor na perna esquerda e alguém falar em seu ouvido direito.

- Tente de novo

_Hello, my dear, kill me, gently. __**(Olá querido, mate-me gentilmente.)**_

_A burned body doesn't leave you. __**(Um corpo queimado não abandonará você.)**_

_ubugoe to himei shiru mimi ni negai wo todoke fukaki soko e __**(Deixe meus desejos ao alcance do ouvido que conhece a voz dos recém-nascidos e do som de gritos, ao fundo do poço.)**_

_douka douka sono uramu me ni utsurikomanu you ni shizumete __**(De algum modo, por favor faça-os sucumbir naqueles distantes olhos úmidos, como se para engoli-los)**_

_fukaku... nidoto kono mi ni furenu you __**(Profundamente... De modo que eles nunca me toquem novamente)**_

_soshite warau sono ibitsuna omoide mo __**(E aquelas memórias corrompidas que riem.)**_

E antes da ultima estrofe da música. Sasuke pode sentir algo gelado tocar sua garganta. Uma lamina afiada e que no menor movimento poderia matá-lo.

Os gritos do outro lado da porta continuavam. Sakura e Naruto estavam em pânico e pensando no pior. E devagar a porta foi se abrindo.

Ambos os dois abriram um sorriso e respiraram aliviados, até ver que no chão do quarto. Morto. Estava Sasuke.

Seu corpo estava todo retalhado, mas não em simples lugares, mas sim aonde tinham veias importantes. Que fossem cortadas causariam a morte da pessoa.

Sakura deu um grito e foi até o corpo do moreno, se jogando por cima e começando a chorar. Naruto se ajoelhou ao lado de Sakura e também começou a chorar.

_Forget me..., you can't save it. __**(Esqueça-se de mim... Você não pode salvá-lo.)**_

_Is it wrong? kotaete misete __**(Isso é errado? Responda-me)**_

_hora yura yura yura to sono me yurashite nagasu namida ga subete uso to __**(Veja, deixe seus olhos se agitar e ondular. Porque não há nenhuma mentira em lágrimas derramadas)**_

_My hand...,eyes...,mind..., and breath. (__**Minhas mãos... olhos... mente... e respiração.)**_

_saigo no okizari wa yake tadarete kusari hateta kiroku to __**(O que é deixado no fim são as memórias podres que foram queimadas)**_

_ko mo aisenu yurikago __**(E mesmo as que restam não podem salvar uma criança.)**_

E no momento em que a ultima estrofe acabou, o assassino saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Indo procurar sua próxima vitima.

**Fim do capitulo quatro!**

**Aviso!! Qualquer erro de pontuação ou palavras que estejam grudadas e culpa do ff!! Ele já veio a deformar uma fic minha!**

**Gente esse foi o meu capitulo favorito 8D Eu adoro essa música, o nome dela é ****Burial Applicant e é do the Gazette, eu amo eles 83**

**A ideia da música veio quando eu tava escrevendo o começo do capitulo e tava ouvindo Hyena – the Gazette e me veio a idéia de usar uma música deles nesse capitulo, e a escolhida foi Burial Applicant!!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora Mas eu tive meus motivos! E esse capitulo ficou mais comprido do que o normal ;P**

**Pombo Correio (Pegue o pombo, pegue o pombo xD)**

**Anala Blackwell**agora sim é que você pode dizer menos uma pessoa na face da terra xD a Hinata pode ainda estar viva ô.Ô mas com eu disse: ainda! Orochimaru? Talvez, eu ainda não pensei em quem é xDD Acho que vai acabar a fic e ele vai ser o assassino sem nome xP

**Ero-Kitsune21**O que está escrito no papel só vai aparecer bem pra frente ô.ô e isso não influencia na história... eu acho o.O Matar a Sakura? Você já é a sei lá qual número que me pede isso, todo mundo odeia ela pelo jeito o.o o Gaara?? Bom, só lendo pra saber ;D Hinata?? Que nem com o Gaara, só lendo pra saber XP Realmente, a maioria acha que é o Itachi, mas bem, sei lá xDD

**Saya-oneechan**Ficar em casa sozinha?? Eu acho a melhor coisa do mundo xDD Matar a Hinata, bom tem de ler pra ver se ela vive ou morre ô.ô

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**Sangue e.e tem coisa melhor? xD Então me fale quem eu vou botar por que nem eu sei o.o acredite, a Hinata não foi no banheiro XDD

**Hiei-and-shino**Acredito por que eu faço isso de ler fics na escola x3 Quem sabe eu não mate xD E viu!! A Hinata não foi a primeira ;D mas sim o Sasukemo xDD

Amar o Jack e o Zodiaco o.O Cada um com o seu gosto né? xD

**Juju-Chan n.n**Matei o Sasukemo que nem você queria xDD E você tem de postar aquela sua fic de terror que se me mostrou em!!

**White-chan'.**Agora foi comprido 8DD (pelo menos é maior do que tudo que eu já fiz o.O) e matei alguém ;DD

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna**Realmente foi burrice eles se separarem u.u mas eles são burros \leva pedrada na cabeça/ Quem sabe eles não a acham viva?? Ou morta o.O

**Kissus '3'**

**Até o próximo capitulo!!**


End file.
